Alex Rider: Triad Domination
by TheRealSparks5
Summary: Alex and Sabina had just graduated high school and are taking a vacation, but Mr.Blunt gave Alex a mission that will take the couple on an adventure that may change them. What if Sabina is woking for the enemy and Alex finds out? What will become of them?
1. Ch 1: Vacation at Cape Cod Shortened

**Hi ma homies! LOL. Dis is my first story here. So pls go easy on the reviews (ALL TRUTH!) If it isnt good (LIE!).**

* * *

Vacation at Cape Cod Shortened

"Man this is what I freaking need, after that", Alex said. He lay his surfboard down and lay down on the wet beach sand. He ran his fingers through his wet blonde hair. Suddenly, a shadow blocked out the sun and he was forced to take off his Ray Bans to look at the slender figure. "Well, well, well", said the figure. She has a familiar voice that he knew. She leaned closer to him and he could smell that familiar lavender perfume.

"Sabina, you're up early", Alex said.

"Yes since I notice you we're gone from the bed", Sabina replied.

Alex stood up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to wake you up but you looked peaceful so..."

"You always use that excuse ever since summer break started", she cut him off.

"I won't do it again, I promise" he said.

He gave her a kiss, picked up his board and both of them held hands and walked back to their beach house. They already graduated from high school so they decided to take a vacation at Cape Cod. Both of them has only one more month of summer vacation before Sabina goes to New Jersey to attend Princeton University and Alex goes back to England, although Alex has tried to apply to Princeton even though he has a career as a spy. He didn't get accepted because of the missing grades and so many absence in the past.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Alex asked.

"You will cook? Seriously you're going to cook? You're really funny" Sabina teased.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just never heard you offered to cook", she smiled.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang twice.

"Are you expecting someone?" Sabina asked.

"No…not that I know of", Alex answered.

Alex walked to the door. He looked back at Sabina and she was worried. Last time they got a random doorbell they were kidnapped by some people from an Organization called The Vipers. Alex grabbed his Sig Sauer P226 USPSA and check if the cartridge was full. He walked to the door and peered through the peephole. He suddenly hid the gun under his shirt and opened the door.

"Alan Blunt! I didn't expect to see you", Alex said.

"Yeah, I didn't expect to come here", Alan said plainly.

He walked in and Alex motioned him to sit down on the couch.

"Alan you are in a suit at the beach, come on!"

"I'm not going to be here for long", he asserted.

"Oh alright"

"Anyway, Alex can we go somewhere alone?" Alan asked.

"Well we are alone", Alex answered. "And whatever you tell me, you can tell Sabina".

"Fine", Alan affirmed. "We have another mission for you, Alex. It includes you to go to China and find out about the Triads. They have been receiving shiploads of equipment including high powered rifles and rocket launchers such as RPGs. Something is about to happen and we want you to find out."

Alex looked at Mr. Blunt then back at Sabina.

"Why me? I'm not even Chinese", Alex replied.

"We got that covered. You and Sabina will be tourists there", Alan answered.

"What? Sabina is part of it?" Alex asked worriedly. "I'm not letting her go", he finished.

"Its okay, Alex", Sabina said.

"Well then it's settled. Both of you will be flown out of here at 600 hours tomorrow morning. I have to go and discuss things with the Chinese government." Alan stood, walked to the door and left.

Alex stood up and looked at Sabina. Her green eyes seemed calming just looking at it. Alex thought that this was a very bad idea and he knew she was frightened by the idea. Alex was frustrated and mad about both of their summer vacation was being cut short because of this mission he never agreed to. He walked to her and she embraced him. Both of them knew that this wasn't fair and what was Alan thinking including Sabina in this.

"I'm sorry", Alex said.

"It's not your fault, but these are your responsibilities", she replied. "Let's just spend this last night together, ok?"

"We will." Alex replied.

They kissed and hugged once more. Her lavender perfume filled his nose and he always loved it. He also knew that this might be last time he might smell it. During the mission, they will be moving a lot so no time to do all these stuff. Now his mission is twice as hard, but he will not let anyone harm Sabina. They broke the embraced and walked together to the kitchen even though they weren't hungry anymore. Sabina looked out the window, while Alex tries to prepare breakfast.

"I don't feel like eating anymore", Sabina said sadly.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Alex asked while walking to Sabina.

"I'm going to miss you a lot, when this summer ends", Sabina turns around and looks at Alex.

"I'm going to miss you more", Alex smiled.

Sabina turns back to the window and Alex hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you doing that to me", she said.

"Let's go have some fun, Rina"

"What's there to do when you already have your mission?" she asked.

Both of them just looked out the window; watching the sun raises more to the sky, the seagulls soaring above and the waves roaring towards the shore erasing the footsteps of the people who walked on them.

"Everything's going to be fine", Alex comforted her.

"I hope so, Alex because I don't want to lose you", a memory from Air Force One came into her mind.

"That won't ever happen, Sabina", Alex said.

She turns around and hugs him.

"Promise that….that I won't lose you", Sabina said.

Alex knows that that promise is irksome to keep.

"I promise that you won't lose me", Alex said.

He knows that this mission is dangerous since Alan already told him at the beach before he got into the water. An agent was killed already and the Triads sent his remains to England, all cut up. He has two priorities now…..the mission and Sabina, the person he truly cares the most.

"Let's go get ready", Sabina said. She held his hands tightly and both of them walked to their room.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? See ya and I'm working on the third chapter, and yes there's a second chapter. See ya...wait i jst said that. oh well, bye.**


	2. Ch 2: Ambushed

Ambushed

It was 5:30am, Cape Cod was still asleep and only the roar of the waves makes the sound in this peaceful place. Alex and Sabina have only packed a few things, like clothes and things they will actually need. A black SUV parked in front of them and a guy in a black suit opened the door and stepped down. He has an earpiece to his right ear marking him as an agent and somewhere inside his jacket there's a pistol.

"Good morning, Agent Alex. Good morning Sabina. My name is Agent Wilson and I'll be taking you to the airport", Agent Wilson introduced.

"What airport are we going to, Agent Wilson", Alex asked.

"I'm not allowed to say right now, sir and by the way, you won't need your gun" he smiled.

Sabina got in first then Alex followed and Agent Wilson closed the door. He looked around, opened the door and got in the front seat. As they exit to the driveway, another similar SUV followed behind. "Wow, Alan must really want us safe…Nah. He wouldn't do that, not this much", Alex thought.

"What's going on, Agent Wilson?" Alex asked. "Why is there two SUV?"

"It's just extra protection, sir. Apparently when you and Mr. Blunt were talking someone over heard", Agent Wilson explained.

"Oh." Alex said.

He held Sabina's hand tightly and he found comfort in it. Alex knew that this is just the beginning and as the distance from their beach house lengthens, the more they are in the danger of this mission.

"We are having a road trip to Virginia then we are going to get both of you on an airplane to China", Agent Wilson said. "But before we get you on a plane, Mr. Blunt wants to fill you in more about the mission".

Alex noticed that Sabina went to sleep; of course it was tiring last night. Alex blushed just thinking about what happened then he laid his head on Sabina's and went to sleep.

"This is Delta team, do you copy Bravo", an agent said over the radio.

"Go ahead, Delta", the driver, Agent Crow said.

"We have been informed by our sniper team that a group of hostiles went to the beach house"

Agent Crow looked at Agent Wilson and then to the two packages at the back seat.

"What's their position now, Delta?"

"Unclear, Bravo", the agent said.

"Well get clear", Agent Crow replied.

He put the radio back on its place on the dash board. Agent Wilson took out his Sig Sauer P226 USPSA, similar to the one Alex has and cocked it.

"I really hoped this wouldn't turn ugly", Agent Wilson said.

"Same here but what really troubles me is how did the Triads get here so quick",

Agent Crow looked up to see they have entered Virginia, now they have to get the packages to HQ. They were on 6th street now and passing the DC Convention Center. Agent Crow and Agent Wilson's experience knew that hostiles are near the drop off all the time. They stopped on a red light on Pennsylvania Avenue.

"Wake them up now", Agent Crow ordered.

"Agent Alex, we are here now so get ready", Agent Wilson called out.

Alex woke up and his muscles were all tight and Sabina woke up when he was struggling to raise his neck.

"Alright and where are we going anyway?"

"Our destination is the Botanic Garden, near the White House. By the way, my name is Agent Crow", he said.

The light turned green and Agent Crow maneuvered the SUV left to Pennsylvania Avenue then they turned right to 4th street.

"Bravo Bravo, do you copy?" the same agent said.

"Go ahead, Delta", Agent Wilson took the radio this time.

"Our sniper team has encountered hostiles at the drop off point, move to the backup destination", the agent said.

"Copy that, did the ambassador of China and the Head of British Secret Service get out?"

"Positive, the SAS got them out", the agent said.

"Alright moving to the backup destination", Agent Wilson replied.

Agent Crow turned right to Independence Avenue and passed the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum. The SUV that was following them was now ahead of them and their sirens were blaring, forcing the other vehicles to move out of the way.

"Where are we going now?" Alex asked.

The SUV just passed the Hirsh horn Museum and turned left on 9th street; they drove through an underpass and turned left to Maine Avenue. Next, they turned left to 7th street and drove to the Southeastern University. The SUV in front stopped and 4 agents got out carrying M-4 assault rifles. Agent Crow reached back near Alex's seat and took out a Remington 870 12G shotgun while Agent Wilson grabbed a case under his seat and took out a Remington 870 SPS shotgun. He smiled when he held it in his hands, "It was my dad's", he simply said. Both of them got out and moved to the doors where Alex and Sabina were sitting. Agent Crow opened the door towards Alex and motioned them to get out. Alex and Sabina obeyed, got out and crouched.

"Alex, Sabina; follow Agent Wilson inside", he said.

Both of them followed Agent Wilson inside the University. It was quiet and no one was there. As soon as they turned a corner, gunshots and orders were heard. Shotguns, M-4's and other weapons were going off.

"Man, they really want you two", Agent Wilson said.

"Are they going to be alright outside?" Sabina asked.

"Of course, they made us Secret Service for nothing, hun", Agent Wilson answered.

"Get down!" Agent Wilson said as he raised his Remington 870 SPS.

He shot 3 shots and told us to run for the elevator. Alex took out his Sig Sauer and began to fire back at the Triads. There were 5 of them, each holding a new kind of assault rifle. It was an Ares Shrike 5.56 and those aren't out for our soldiers. They must have really good connections with someone here in the U.S. The elevator doors opened and Sabina and Alex got in, Alex reloaded his Sig Sauer and fired back to provide covering fire to Agent Wilson. One of Alex's bullets hit one of the Triads ate the chest. "One down, four to go", Alex thought. Agent Wilson jumped into the elevator and pressed the number eight for ten seconds and the elevator started to move.

"Thanks for the help and you're really handy with that Sig of yours", Agent Wilson said.

"Thanks and your welcome, Agent Wilson", Alex said while reloading.

"By the way, call me John", he said.

"We already passed the eighth floor, John", Sabina said.

"I know that. We are going to a floor above the eighth floor but below the ninth", John replied.

"You mean in between the two floors?" Alex asked.

"Yes in between", John answered. "Here we go so get ready", he finished.

The elevator doors opened and two rifles were pointed at them, M-4's to be exact. They lowered it when John took out his badge.

"Where are they?" John asked.

"That way, sir", the agent to the right replied.

"Thank you"

John led both of them to a corridor where four other agents were standing; he opened the door and told them to go in.

"Ah! Alex, Sabina; it's good that both of you are safe", Alan said.

Alex and Sabina focus at the man behind the desk.

"Mr. Blunt what about the agents outside the building?" Sabina asked.

"Oh. Don't worry about them. They are SAS agents anyway, and the Triads inside the building have been neutralized. Plus the agents outside are perfectly fine." He smiled.

"Anyway, what are we doing here?" Alex asked.

"Relax, the Chinese ambassador hasn't arrived yet so Agent Wilson will take you to your rooms", Alan said.

"Room", Alex corrected.

"Of course, I'm sorry".

Agent Wilson opened the door and Alex took Sabina's hand and walked out of the office. Both of them followed John to a room on the other side of the building.

"This is where you both will be staying", he said while opening the door.

"Thank you", Sabina said.

Both of them walked in and closed the door, while John stood guard at the door. Alex opened the door again, and then John said "Don't worry its sound proof". Alex closed the door again and walked to where Sabina was sitting.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"Yeah but it seems like the memories on Air Force One are coming back", Sabina replied sadly.

"I promise that that won't happen again." Alex comforted her. "Go to sleep and rest".

Sabina laid her head on the pillow and fell asleep. Alex leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and John popped his head inside.

"Agent Alex, they are waiting for you", he said.

"Thank you, John", Alex said while standing.

Alex walked to the door and looked back at Sabina. He feels guilty of bringing her in this business.


	3. Ch 3: A Leak in the System

A Leak in the System

Alex and John walked to the Conference Room where Alex and Sabina were first brought. John opened the door and Alex entered. Alex saw Agent Crow and the other four agents on the other SUV; as Alan said they are fine.

"Hello Alex, I hope you still remember these three people?" Alan said pointing to the three mysterious agents.

"Um….no not really", Alex replied back.

The three agents took off their Ray Bans and now they looked more familiar.

"Wolf! Fox! X-Ray! I didn't notice you guys were agents!" Alex shouted with surprise.

"Well, Cub you have to be more alert", Wolf said standing up.

Alan cleared his throat to garner the attention of the people in the room.

"Anyway, we have a problem here. Our intelligence just found out that someone in the agency has been leaking information out to the Triads." He paused. "It's someone that always with the planning for operations. Spec Ops has been on the case for two months and has not gained any improvement. Now, we have you four to investigate it. Wolf and X-Ray will be back up while Fox and Alex investigate the case in China. We'll see if the spy will follow; so Alex, Fox….Wolf and X-Ray will be around the place just in case you guys have your cover blown." He continued.

"I got one question. Where does Sabina go into this?" Alex asked.

"Who's Sabina?" Wolf asked curiously.

"His girlfriend", Alan answered. "Sabina will act as your fiancée in this mission, while Fox will be the driver. You and Sabina will be undercover as a rich family from the U.S. that will provide them with U.S. made weapons", he finished.

Alex looked at Alan with shock.

"You're putting Sabina in the front already?" Alex asked. "She has no training in this and this isn't her business".

The door opened and Sabina came in. She looked calm and her hazel hair was wet, which meant she took a shower before coming here. She was wearing tight blue denim jeans and a gray T-shirt that says "A" is my favorite letter. He smiled and walked to her. They hugged and he gave her a kiss.

"It's fine. I'll do it, I'm not going on the side lines again." She said.

"Well we got one week in this place", Alan said. "Alex, Fox train her with a little self defense".

"Thank you but I already know self defense", she informed them.

"We'll see about that", X-Ray said.

"X, don't try it", Alex warned.

X-Ray ignored the warning and threw a punch at Sabina. She dodged it expertly and threw a kick at X-Ray's ribs. He flew back a little, but came back at her with a push kick. Sabina stepped to the right, grabbed his leg and threw a thigh kick at his other leg. He fell back and he was shocked by the skill the teenage girl has.

"Muay Thai fighter, that's an impressive skill", X-Ray complimented.

"Thanks, Alex taught me", she smiled.

"Yet….she surpassed me", Alex added.

X-Ray chuckled and stood up then shook hands with Sabina.

"Now that's done. Everyone please get ready; we have one week before we move out", Alan said. "As for me, I still need to talk with the Head of the CIA and the FBI".

Everyone left the room going to their designated rooms. Alex and Sabina went back to the room and relaxed. Sabina turned on the TV, while Alex took a shower. He came out with his blonde hair wet and a towel around his neck.

"So I'm your fiancée now…" Sabina said.

"Yeah I know", Alex replied.

"Are you okay with it?" she asked.

"Yes but my real concern is you going on this mission", Alex added.

"I'll be fine. I can take care of myself, Alex", she replied.

"I know you can, but this is more dangerous than you're Muay Thai fights", Alex added.

"I know but I just don't want to stay behind all the time", she kissed him.

"You weren't behind. You are always my first priority"

They embraced each other.

When they finally separated, Sabina decided to go to sleep while Alex went off to find Fox or Ben Daniels. He wanted to talk to him about this mission. Meanwhile, somewhere in the building someone took out a quantum crypto communicator, it's the most advanced communicator in this century. This communicator produced a small ringing sound, and then someone picked up.

"The mission will undergo in one week. I am at a floor between the eighth and ninth floor at the Southeastern University. Commence the attack." The person said to the communicator.

"Copy that", another person said from the other side.

The person closed the communicator and hid it under the sole of her shoes.

Alex roamed through the halls looking for Ben's room. There was an agent talking to a secretary so he decided to ask.

"Where can I find Fox's room?" Alex asked.

"Keep going its going be the third door to your right", the agent replied.

"Thank you"

Alex walked to the third door to his right and knocked. Someone from the inside turned the door knob and opened the door. Alex was greeted with a smile and a gesture to come inside.

"Alex! How are you doing?" Ben asked.

"Not good. I'm thinking about Sabina", Alex replied.

"It's about the mission isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. This isn't right and Sabina still has nightmares from Air Force One"

Ben placed two glasses on the table and poured water in it.

"Thanks", Alex said.

"It looks like Sabina can handle it, Alex" Ben replied.

"Well I don't want her in this business"

"She'll be fine, Alex. Just be sure to keep her safe and close to you during the mission"

"I will and I'm not letting her out of my sights when the mission begins", Alex said.

Suddenly the lights went out then the sound of glass shattering. Next, they hear shouting and finally gun shots. Alex and Ben looked at each other then Ben reached at the drawer to his right and took out a Sig Sauer. Alex took his Sig from his back and cocked it.

"Let's go." Ben said.

"I need to get to Sabina", Alex said

"We will but it will take time since on the other side of the building"

Ben opened the door and he was met by spray of bullets that missed him. The bullets punctured the wall and some frames. Ben opened fire and took down two hostiles.

This was unexpected.


	4. Ch 4: Triad's Win

Triad's Win

Gunshots were all over the place. It looks like the Triads up the ante. The Triads have their own special forces now called The Creeds and they are well equipped with the latest equipment. They have all Ares Shrike 5.56 and against the agent's'M-4 assault rifles, Remington shotguns and Sig Sauer, The Creeds have the advantage.

"Alex, watch out!" Ben shouted.

Alex turned around and shot three times and two hit its designated spot. The Creed fell to the ground lifelessly. Alex reloaded and shot back in front of them and Ben talked to one of the agents that are with them.

"Alex follow me! I found another way around!" Ben shouted over the gun fire.

"Alright!" Alex shouted back.

Suddenly one of the agents fell back, blood was pouring out his chest. Alex reached for his pulse but he's dead. He noticed something familiar about this person. It was John. He was holding his Remington 870 SPS. Alex closed his eyes and took the shotgun. He slung it over his shoulder and fired back at the Creeds. He followed Ben to door and he gave a signal pointing to the air duct. Alex nodded and put his Sig on his back. Ben gave him a boost and Alex climbed through.

"Ben let's go", Alex said while reaching his hands out.

"You go! I can't fit through there", Ben replied. He fired his Sig and reloaded.

Alex crawled through the air ducts until he saw Sabina in their room. He lifted the cover and called to Sabina quietly.

"Sabina let's go, up here", Alex said.

"Alex are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine but the rest of the compound is crawling with Creeds"

Suddenly the door swung open and three Creeds came in. Alex hid deeper into the air duct and took out his Sig.

"Well, what do we have here?" the lead Creed said.

"She looks good, hehe", another one said.

Sabina stepped back and got herself ready to fight, and then Alex jumped down from the air duct and fired his Sig. All of the bullets hit their mark and the three Creeds dropped to the floor.

"Let's get out of here", Alex said.

"You're not going anywhere, Alex Rider" a voice said. "Now turn around slowly".

Alex obeyed and turned around and there was an Ares pointing at his face.

"Now hand over the girl and I'll let you live" he ordered.

"No, just take me. She doesn't know anything about this business", Alex replied.

"I don't need you", the man said. He struck Alex his rifle butt and Alex fell to the floor unconscious. Everything turned black.

Four weeks later, Alex woke up with a headache and noticed that he was at a different place. There was a white bandage around his head and another bandage on his left cheek. The room was really white with white furniture. "Where am I?" Alex asked himself.

"He's awake", someone s aid.

"Let's go", another one said.

It was silent again. No mysterious voices. Suddenly, a glass door slid open; one man and one woman in lab coats walked towards him. He reached for his side but it wasn't there. His Sig was missing so was the shotgun. He has new clothes on and all his scratches are patched up. "What is this place?" he thought.

"Alex are you feeling okay?" the girl said. "It's me, Ms. Jones".

"Ms. Jones, where am I?" Alex asked.

"You're back in England", she replied.

"Sabina! Where is she?"

Ms. Jones didn't respond and so did Mr. Blunt which was the other person in the lab coat.

"Tell me where she is!" Alex ordered.

"Alex…..she's been kidnapped", Mr. Blunt said.

"Triads?"

"Yes, the Triads took her", Ms. Jones answered. "We don't know why".

"I have to rescue her", Alex said while trying to stand.

"Sit down", Ms. Jones said.

Alex sat back on the bed and looked up.

"We can't track her but we do know that they are at Shanghai, China", Mr. Blunt said. "We have agents there now and all you have to do is recover and you can go back".

"Alright", Alex simply replied. He stood up and walked to the door with Ms. Jones help.

"By the way, did Wolf, Fox and X-Ray get out of the building?" Alex asked curiously.

"Better they took back the building and they saw you unconscious", Ms. Jones said.

Meanwhile, somewhere in China in the Triads main base the Triads are preparing themselves for the final fight for China.

"So the operation is in success?" the Triad leader asked.

"Yes, sir" the Triad Captain replied.

"Good. In the next two months, get the Creeds ready for another attack. Target: Alex Rider"

"Yes, sir"

"Also let our spy lead the second group", the Triad leader added. "I'm sure she'll be of some use".

"Yes, sir"

Back at the MI-6 Recovery Center, Alex is working hard to get back into shape since he wasted 4 weeks in a hospital bed. Fox, Wolf, and X-Ray are helping him with survival course and Alex was struggling. He felt like he was back at the time they first met with his SAS team. He wanted to give up but there's one thing that's keeping him going. It was his determination to get Sabina back. Alex didn't care what day it was or what month, all his focus was his training. Target Practice with his Sig Sauer and Assault Training with M-4's and Shotguns with Wolf, Fox and X-Ray. The Triads ruined his vacation with Sabina and have the nerve to kidnap her….now Alex wants to rescue her and it didn't matter how he does it. He trains 24/7 and only stops for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"He really changed didn't he?" Wolf asked Fox.

"Yep, it's his determination to rescue that girl", Fox replied back.

"It's been 2 months now and he barely talks, only to us", X-Ray said.

"This boy is something and if he tries for the SAS I know he'll make it", Wolf said.

"That Alex isn't a boy anymore, he's a man now", Fox said.

"I agree", X-Ray confirmed.

"Me too", Wolf said.

Alex was now on Target Practice and took up his Sig Sauer and started shooting at the paper targets. His hit percentile went from 60% hit to 90% and all of them are bulls eye, either a head shot or body shot. He became more impressive with his fighting skills as he and Wolf spar each other for two hours on four different kinds of martial arts skill; Muay Thai, Karate, Taekwondo and Judo. The old Alex who had the fear of not becoming strong enough to protect the people, who he lost, now is gone. He doesn't doubt but he is sure that he can save them, especially Sabina. Now Alex is fully recovered and is ready for anything. Alex is a young teenage boy who came to grow up as a man.

"Alex! Fox! Wolf! X-Ray! There's a mission for you!"


End file.
